N'as tu pas compris ?
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Et si le purgatoire ne voulait rendre son âme ? Liz, Hector, Tia, Will et Compagnie sont au Purgatoire mais rien ne se passe comme ils le voudraient. Où est Jack ?


_**N'as-tu pas compris ?  
**_

Rating : AP

Pairing : Sparra

Disclaimer : Pirates of the Caribbean ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne rien en écrivant à part un peu de bonheur.

Résumé : Et si le purgatoire ne voulait rendre son âme ? Liz, Hector, Tia, Will et Compagnie sont au Purgatoire mais rien ne se passe comme ils le voudraient. Où est Jack ?

Concours : Et si AWE. Reprise de la scène du Purgatoire.

_**Pov Elisabeth :**__  
_  
Grimpez donc en haut d'une de ses dunes et voyez mes dires, vous saurez alors que je vous disais la vérité. Voyez la déchéance, voyez mes fautes et voyez mes erreurs. Ne cillez pas, ne détournez pas le regard, contemplez la vision cauchemardesque du Légendaire Black Pearl misérablement renversé sur le coté… non, pas de pardon, pas de compassion, pas de main sur mon épaule ni de pitié : je suis la fautive, je n'ai nul droit de verser mes larmes. Pleurez pour le Pearl, pleurez tous votre souls autant que vous le pouvez mais pas pour moi, pas pour la femme qui l'a massacré et piétiné. Où sont donc passés ses trois mâts, ses voiles noirs et la brillance de son plancher de bois ? Et où est donc son Capitaine ? Répondez moi. J'ai envie de savoir, j'en envie d'être libérée d'un poids, j'ai envie de pleurer comme la petite fille que j'étais autrefois.

Laissez moi m'en approcher, je promets de ne plus lui faire de mal.  
Laissez moi le toucher, le caresser, le cajoler, l'embrasser et le serrer fort contre moi.  
Laissez moi respirer à fond cette odeur de la mer toujours ancrée dans sa coque.  
Laissez moi lui dire à quel point je suis désolée.  
Je souhaite m'excuser, lui expliquer.  
Qu'il me maudisse et qu'il me hante. Frappe moi donc. Tue moi si tu le désires tant !

Que serais-je prête à faire pour te remettre à l'eau … tout bien sur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus te voir ainsi échoué au milieu de nulle part, loin de ta mer, loin de ton horizon. Si je le pouvais, je prendrai marteau et tenaille pour boucher tes trous. Je m'entaillerai avec joie les doigts afin de recoudre chacune de tes voiles.

...

La voix d'un ancien défunt me coupa le fil de mes pensées.

« Miss Elisabeth, vous resterez en compagnie de Dame Dalma pendant que les hommes et moi, nous partirons à la recherche de Sparrow. Il n'a pas l'air d'être près du Pearl comme on l'avait supposé. » Dit Barbossa, déjà en route vers les montagnes de sable.

Oui Barbossa, emmenez vos soupirants avec vous… et n'oubliez pas Will aussi. Pas que je ne l'aime plus, qu'on s'entend, mais c'est juste que j'ai besoin… de tranquillité. L'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il était triste parce qu'on passait notre temps à nous éviter… son comportement défiant pour ne pas dire pompeux m'a quelque peu agacé je dois dire et je lui aurais bien répliquer sèchement quelque chose si j'en avais eut le courage. De toute façon, je n'ai plus de courage, le mien se limite désormais à ouvrir la bouche pour avaler le contenue de ma cuillère. Je suis néanmoins très touché à ce que William s'inquiète autant pour moi, il l'a toujours été d'ailleurs ; mais je ne me sens que plus mal et plus vide quand il est à mes cotés ses derniers temps … Grand dieu !!Tout ce charabia pour seulement dire que je préfère être seule et ne plus le voir !! Qu'il arrête donc de me coller, on a bien le droit d'aimer la solitude, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !! La fin du monde vous dis-je, c'est le Black Pearl anéanti et son Capitaine envoyé par le fond !!

...

« Ne vous adossez pas au Pearl Elisabeth sinon vous allez vous faire écraser par celui-ci » ironisa Tia Dalma, les bras levés vers le ciel.

« Comment ? »

Je me retourne en m'écartant subitement car un tremblement secoue le sol. Je finis par voir. Il y avait ces crabes grimpant sur la coque du Black Pearl et leurs petites pattes produisaient un bruit de pierres frappés l'une contre l'autre. Ils étaient par centaine, tous grouillants et claquants de leur petites pinces comme s'ils rouspitaillaient énergiquement. C'est alors que par-dessous, ils soulevèrent l'ensemble progressivement, finissant par faire léviter le Pearl à la verticale… … et pour également le faire basculer de l'autre coté. Le choc brutal de la coque frappant le sol me fit sursauter, avec ce grincement menaçant encore encré dans ma chair. Un nuage de poussière blanc nous entoura et tandis que je toussais dans le brouillard, j'entendis la Sorcière Vaudou encourager ses crabes avec scepticisme.

« … Allons-allons mes chéris, on recommence et cette fois-ci, on maintient l'équilibre s'il vous plait. »

Vous a-t-on déjà dit à quel point Tia Dalma était une femme d'exception ? J'étais prête à lui sauter au cou tellement je me sentais revivre grâce à elle. Ce qui me retint, ce fut son expression angoissée quand elle se mit à observer les alentours.

« Quand j'aurais remis à neuf le Black Pearl, nous pourrons alors avoir une chance de sortir du purgatoire car je sais que la porte est au large de la mer. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Elisabeth…je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de sinistre qui règne dans l'air, je crains le pire. »

Quoi répondre ? Si même une sorcière perd espoir, que peu donc faire une fillette aristocrate et bonne à rien tel que moi ? Non, pas de larmes, pas de pardon, si on en est arrivé à là, c'est uniquement de ma faute.

« Je vous fais confiance Tia. Vous avez plus d'expérience que moi en la matière. »

Elle allait me parler mais je préfère lui couper la parole grossièrement afin de limiter les dégâts d'un cœur déjà suffocant.

« Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas à ce que je monte sur le Black Pearl et aille me reposer ? Je suis épuisé. »

A mon plus grand soulagement, elle jette l'éponge et continue sur ma lancée.

« Non, ça ne retardera pas les réparations, j'en suis certaine. Allez dormir dans la cabine du Capitaine, le mur y est défoncé mais je demanderais à nos compagnons de commencer par réparer ce pan de coque. »

Aussitôt dit, j'étais déjà corde en main pour escalader le Pearl.

_**...**_

_**Pov Tia :**_**  
**  
Que faire ? Mais bon sang, que faire ? Mais je ne sais que faire !! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !!

De loin, alors que les hommes ne sont que de petits point noirs bientôt invisible même avec une lunette, je devine leurs pensées, leurs visages et les genoux défaillants de Joshuammee Gibbs qui ne peut supporter le poids de son propre corps après la vision de ce qu'ils viennent de trouver sous le sable. Un corps.

Un corps où le sang est partout sauf à l'intérieur. Un corps désarticulé et mutilé, sans vie, sans âme et sans cœur. Un corps dont s'approche avec respect Hector Barbossa pour ensuite le soulever précieusement et où il s'étonne qu'il le porte vraiment lui, l'homme à qui il pensait que jamais rien n'arrivera dans la vie.

Tia voit d'ici son visage sans expression, homme préférant cacher ses sentiments.

Ils se mettent tous en route pour le chemin du retour. Jusqu'à que quelqu'un avec un perroquet sur l'épaule revient sur ses pas pour aider ce malheureux Gibbs à se lever et commencer à marcher.

Je soupire.

Que faire à part se résigner à une telle fatalité ? A un tel destin… si pourri.

Je sens mes larmes coulées toutes seules… comme j'imagine les larmes de ce vieux Gibbs inondées ses joues et sa barbe.

Il pleure pour un ami perdu.

Tandis que moi, je pleure pour une liberté perdue…car je ne sais où qu'il cachait sa pièce de huit ce seigneur pirate.

Oui, pleurons…

_**...**_

_**Pov Elisabeth :  
**_  
Le choc, vous dis-je.

Est-ce parce que je viens de tirer les rideaux qu'il m'est subitement apparu ? Est-ce parce que je suis morte de fatigue que je rêve soudain de lui ? Ou peut être, est-ce parce que je suis moi-même morte sans que je ne le sache et que le mort qu'il est soit venu me chercher ?

Identique à celui dont je cauchemarde chaque nuit. Identique à celui que j'ai embrassé puis laissé pour mort l'autre jour.

« Jack… »

Parti le mur qui bloquait mes larmes. Maintenant, c'était ces dites larmes qui m'empêchaient de le voir tellement elles se déversaient hors de mon corps.

Comme dans un rêve, il me blottit dans ses bras, me serrant si fort contre lui que plus jamais je ne douterais de ses sentiments pour moi à cet instant.

« Je te croyais mort… oh, je suis si désol… » Mes excuses ne furent jamais prononcées entièrement. Je sentais son corps trembler contre le mien et je fus prise d'effroi quand je découvris qu'il pleurait dans les bouches d'or de mes cheveux.

« Lizzie… je t'en prie, embrasse moi !! » me supplia-t-il, effrayé par je ne sais quoi à l'idée que je me refuse à sa demande. Je me retins de l'interroger sur cette dite angoisse, je n'avais aucunement envie de retarder sa requête. Sa vivacité à goûter de mes lèvres et plus encore était si passionnée et si égal à la mienne que je me tus et lui donna tout de ma personne, tout de mon âme. Un second baiser qui restera longtemps dans nos mémoires.

J'entends du bruit dehors sur le pont, ça doit être probablement les autres qui reviennent. Je cesse le baiser, essuie ses larmes et marche vers la porte pour leur signaler sa présence.

Tu m'en empêches cependant en me retenant la main.

_**...**_

_**Pov Jack :  
**_  
Lizzie… tu ne comprends pas.  
Tu ne comprends pas.

Ne fait pas ça.

Je suis en train de combattre un adversaire redoutable en cet instant rien que pour te garder encore un peu près de moi. Alors ne gâche pas mes efforts en partant les rejoindre… il sera trop tard après. Il sera à jamais trop tard après.

Nos mains l'une dans l'autre, je t'attire prestement à moi, implorant ciel et terre pour me laisser plus de temps. Incroyable comment je peux me tourner au ridicule quand il s'agit de toi, me voici encore en train d'essuyer mes larmes et de renifler ma morve honteusement.

Tu ne sembles pourtant pas m'en vouloir… et surtout pas comprendre la situation !! Pourquoi penses-tu que je pleure autant ? Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons…même si mon père te dirait le contraire.

Sans attendre, tu te dégages et te diriges de nouveau vers la porte, rayonnante. Les yeux et le cœur gros, je n'ai le temps que de crisper ma poigne pour t'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Désormais, nos mains forment l'unique lien qui nous unis... je t'aurais hurlé dessus de ne pas le rompre si tu n'avais pas ce sourire si confiant, ce regard si plein d'avenir et de promesses. Mais tu ne comprends pas, tu t'éloignes lentement et tes doigts finissent par glisser sur les miens jusqu'à aboutir à notre ultime séparation.

Je patauge alors dans le vide, dans le néant. Ainsi j'emporterai de toi un dernier baiser du moins inoubliable.

Sans même prendre la peine de regarder derrière toi, tu ouvres en grand la porte et cours te précipiter dehors. Mon bras quand à lui est toujours levé… j'en savoure les derniers picotements de ta chair encore imprégnée sur le bout de mes doigts.

Je pense qu'il est inutile désormais que je sèche mes larmes…. elles couleront sans doute jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ma Lizzie, n'as tu pas entendu le bruit de la corde se tendre, ni le bruit de mon cou se fracturer ? N'as tu pas vu non plus la pâleur subite de ma silhouette, ni l'étincelle au fond de mes yeux s'éteindre ?

N'as-tu pas compris ?

…que quand tu reviendras me chercher, je ne serais plus là ?

_**Fin**_

_Remarque : _Dans le film, Jones a envoyé Jack au Purgatoire pour qu'il y reste en quelque sorte, pour toujours. Ici, c'est pareil, Jack a été envoyé corps et âme au purgatoire. Seulement, voila, ce n'est pas claire mais je vais m'expliquer :

Apres une succession de circonstance qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi, le corps de Jack est sous le sable, plus mort que jamais. En gros ça signifie que Jack est « mort »… mais alors là, carrément mort hein !

Et l'âme de Jack est lui… disons... sur le chemin vers le Paradis ? (Ben oui, il est mort !) Jack peut donc partir vers le « paradis »… maintenant, la question est s'il pourra retarder suffisamment son départ.


End file.
